When the Music is Over
by Lizardqueen
Summary: Movieverse -- Who are the heroes and who, er...isn't?


WHEN THE MUSIC'S OVER  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and all but Claire the bartender belongs to Marvel. Claire belongs to a bar in Vermont. I am not making any profit from this story, except that of experience (I hope).  
The music isn't mine either. Stormy Weather was written by Leo Reisman and Harold Arlen, It's Hard to be Humble by Mac Davis, Yesterday by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, All I Have to do is Dream by the Everly Brothers (I think) and The Way We Were by Marilyn and Alan Bergman. I also am not making any money from these songs.  
  
Author's Note: If this story seems familiar, rest assured, it's all mine.  
  
Summary: The team celebrates Jean's birthday...with Karaoke.  
  
Sequel to A Night Out  
  
  
  
  
Ororo had decided to go first. She knew her voice was best before the smoke in the room made it gravelly. She gracefully made her way onto the stage and picked up the microphone. The music began and Ororo cam in right on cue.  
  
Don't know why  
There's no sun up in the sky  
Stormy Weather  
Since my guy and I ain't together  
Keep's raining all the time  
Life is bare  
Gloom and misery everywhere  
Stormy Weather  
Just can't get my poor old self together  
I'm weary all the time...  
  
Logan was impressed. She had a voice smooth and smoky like fine whiskey. Next to Jean, Scott snorted. "What's the matter with you, buddy?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. Now shut up so I can hear the rest of the song." But it was too late. Ororo had finished. Damn, Logan thought.  
  
"Look mister, if you're not going to stop being a jerk, why don't you leave? Man, even I had no idea you were this bad..." Logan signaled to Claire, who brought another Shirley Temple. "Jeannie, why do you stay with him if he acts like this?"  
  
"It's only one night a year...he's not so bad the rest of the time."  
  
"And you still defend him..."  
  
  
  
Xavior was chosen to go after Ororo. As he maneuvered his chair to the edge of the stage, Logan leaned forward and asked, "So, what does he usually sing?"  
  
"The Beatles," his teammates answered in unison.  
  
"I don't think he even knows another band exists," Ororo said in a stage whisper. "I said to him once, 'Charles, try some jazz, get some blues into your life...' But no, it's always..."  
  
"The Beatles," supplied the team again.  
  
"Of course, he does do a killer British accent," put in Jean.  
  
"Excuse me...Are you finished dissecting my choice of music?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Go ahead we're all ears."  
  
As Xavior began to sing the familiar words of "Yesterday", Jean signaled to Claire for another beer.  
  
"A little behind, aren't you honey?"  
  
"Just keep them coming."  
  
  
  
"Are we a little behind Jean?" Xavior wheeled back to the table and drank the last of his pint. "You know, if Scott is singing tonight, we should have a couple more before it is his turn."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Logan asked. "Is he really that bad?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say it will be an experience you not likely to forget."  
  
"So when is the One Eyed Wonder getting up there?"  
  
"Scott is always last," Ororo told him with a little smile. "You might call it a tradition. Isn't that right, Jean?"  
  
"Hmm, definitely." They shared a look that clearly stated they were up to something. Probably at Scott's expense. It was a look Scott missed. The mirrored ball over the dance floor had captured his attention.  
  
"Wow! That is sooo cooool! Jean, can we get one of those?"  
  
"No dear. I don't care what twisted fantasies you have, I am not going to turn my room into a disco."  
  
"Jean, I think it's your turn." Xavior lifted his glass in salute to her.  
  
"Right. Well, off to the wars and all that." Her flame-red dress clung to her as she sauntered to the stage. Logan couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Hey, Pal! Watch it!" Scott said in his most threatening voice.  
  
"I am." Logan growled back.  
  
Professor Xavior cleared his throat and asked, "Okay, which one do you think will cry first, Ororo?"  
  
"Scott."  
  
"No, I meant in the audience...You see Logan, we bet on which one Jean makes cry first."  
  
"I still say Scott will cry first..."  
  
"Ten bucks says the woman in the corner goes first. How about you Logan? Care to join in?"  
  
"You two are just plain sick." The words were laced with admiration.  
  
"Why do you think I'll cry first, Ororo?" Scott asked sounding a little hurt.  
  
"You really want the answer to that?"  
  
Scott opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by Jean's voice.  
  
Memories light the corners of my mind,   
Misty water color memories of the way we were.   
  
Scott's face began to contort. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to control himself.  
  
Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind,   
Smiles we gave to one another for the way we were.  
  
"Goddess, that was a great movie...wasn't that a great movie, Scott? And at the end, when Babbs touched Paul's hair..."   
  
The dam broke and Scott started to wail, "Why couldn't they have stated together? They were perfect for each other." He sniffed and Logan handed him a tissue.  
  
"You cheated Ororo."  
  
"Doesn't matter, you still owe me ten bucks." She held out her hand to receive the bill. Smiling, she said, "You're such a good sport Charles."  
  
Jean returned to the group and asked, "Did Ororo win again?"  
  
"She cheated..."  
  
"You know there aren't any rules." She caught Claire's attention and nodded for another round. "So, Logan, are you about ready?"  
  
"You mean to get up there and make an ass of myself? Sure darlin', anything for you..."  
  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is   
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
  
"Oh. My. God. He's like every teen idol that ever existed rolled into one!" Ororo was stunned by the transformation of Logan. They were all amazed.  
  
"Indeed," replied Xavior, unheard. Jean could only stare and Logan winked at her.  
  
When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is   
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam  
  
"Hey, Logan! Stop staring at my girl! Professor, make him stop!" Scott was clearly not impressed.  
  
"Shut up Scott," all three said at once.  
  
I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away  
  
The woman in the corner squealed and fainted. The rest of the women rushed the stage.  
  
"Good Grief! You would think he was Neil Diamond or something."  
  
"SHUT UP SCOTT!"  
  
  
  
"All right, so you were okay." Scott told Logan grudgingly.  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you show me how it's really done?"  
  
"Yah, well, maybe I will..." He got up and headed for the stage.  
  
"Okay, guys, get ready," Jean whispered.  
  
"What? What's going to happen?" Logan asked.  
  
"Just be ready."  
  
Scott stood in the spotlight while he waited for his song to load on the screen in front of him. When he began, Logan couldn't believe his hears.   
  
Oh Lord it's hard to be humble when you're perfect in every way  
I can't wait to look in the mirror 'cause I get better lookin' each day  
To know me is to love me I must be a hell of a man  
Oh Lord it's hard to be humble but I'm doing the best that I can  
  
"It's like a Canadian goose trying to sing with someone stepping on its feet." Logan howled.  
  
"I always thought it was more like a beginner oboe player," Jean said.  
  
I used to have a girlfriend but I guess she just couldn't compete  
  
"Oh, that is it, Scott." Jean stood up. "You used to have one. Let's go guys." They all stood.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You know I hate that song! Good-bye, Scott."  
  
"Wait!"   
  
And that is when it happened...  
  
A hail of pretzels rained from the people in the bar. Scott was pelted from every side. The pretzels bounced harmlessly off of his body.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! Claire, make them stop!"   
  
Logan grinned at Scott and said, "Hey, One Eye, you're whining again." A large object sailed by his ear and he saw a large Bavarian Pretzel nail Scott in the center of his forehead. Logan turned to see who had thrown it. His grin got even bigger...  
  
Jean had brought her own ammunition.  



End file.
